Denmark (Valdemar II)
Denmark led by Valdemar II is a custom civilization by Danmacsch. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Denmark' Nestled among the Nordic countries of Northern Europe, the Kingdom of Denmark encompasses the country of Denmark proper, as well as Greenland and the Faroe Islands. One of the oldest kingdoms in the world, early records of Denmark's history can be traced back to the 6th and 7th centuries AD, when the Danes were still a tribal people scattered across the region. Eventually united under the rule of King Harald Bluetooth, many Danes would also settle in England and Ireland during the invasions of the Viking Age. From these early tales of Viking exploration and conquest, to the modern nation of Denmark we know today, the Danish people have been at the forefront of global events for centuries. 'Valdemar II' Second son of the great King Valdemar I, and younger brother of Canute VI, Valdemar II grew up in the Kingdom of Denmark at one of it's most prosperous times. King Valdemar I had with the aid of the warrior Bishop Absalon, founder of the now capital city of Copenhagen, declared war on the Wends of the southern shore of the Baltic Sea, the historical region of Pomerania, and taken the Wendish capital of Arkona. The Wends were christianized and became subjects to Danish suzerainty. Though no more than twelve years old when his father died and his brother succeeded the throne, Valdemar II was named Duke of Schleswig, with Bishop Valdemar Knudsen (yes, yet another Valdemar) officiating as his Steward. Eventhough he had grown up at court with Valdemar I and was thus considered a dear and loyal friend of the new King Canute VI, the Bishop Valdemar had plotted to overthrow the King with the help of German nobility and sit on Denmark's throne himself. As the Bishop in 1192 was named Prince-Archbishop of Bremen, all his plots could no longer be kept secret, and was revealed to the still young Valdemar II. Duke of Schleswig, as he was, Valdemar II ordered the Prince-Archbishop to meet him, but the Prince-Archbishop fled to Swedish Norway to avoid arrest, where he organised a fleet to harass the coasts of Denmark, claiming the Danish throne for himself. Together with his brother, the King Canute VI, Valdemar II captured the Prince-Archbishop and threw him in prison, where he stayed for the next 14 years. Upon returning to his Duchy in Schleswig, Valdemar II was soon met with another threat, this time from the remaining German nobililty with the Count Adolph of Rendsburg in centre, which had supported the Bishop Valdemar in his plots. Valdemar II marched on Count Adolph and defeated him in the Battle of Stellau in 1201. The Count joined the Bishop in prison, but after just two years of captivity, the Count bought his way out by ceding all land north of the river Elbe to Valdemar. In late 1201, the old warrior-Bishop Absalon died, crippling the King Canute VI with grief, a grief that eventually led to his death, leaving the throne for Valdemar II. 'Dawn of Man' Victorious Valdemar II, beloved King of Denmark, conquerer of the German provinces of Holstein, Dithmarschen, Lübeck and Hamburg, and foremost of heathern Estonia. Accending to the throne at an early age, you had already comitted heroic deeds, standing against and defeating various threats made by the German nobility. Through your zeal for the Church and love for adventure, you expanded the Danish borders and influence across the Baltic Sea, almost equalling in area the past North-Sea Empire. Although the German provinces were lost again even before your reign was over, you are forever viewed as one of the greatest medieval kings of Denmark. O respected King Valdemar, heathern lands not yet conquered and brought together under your banner of rightousness, call you forth. Can you keep together your ever expanding Kingdom and continue to lead your armies into foreign territory. Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: I am the King of Denmark, Valdemar II. I bid you welcome, stranger, but know, I'm not refered to as 'The Victorious' for nothing. Introduction: I am as honoured to meet you as you must be to meet me, Valdemar II, King of Denmark. Though, I wonder, are you worthy of my friendship? Defeat: You have been a most praiseworthy adversary. It has been an honour. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Compose the Codex Holmiensis' The difficulties in governing with no uniformity of laws throughout settlements in Denmark have for too long put a heavy weigth on our beautiful nation. To remidy this we must compose the Codex Holmiensis. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Denmark (Valdemar II) *Must have at least 2 cities *May only be enacted in the Medieval or Renaissance era *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *350 Culture *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Upon adopting a Social Policy, gain * total Happiness Gold *-33% Unhappiness from Occupied Cities 'Construct Castrum Danorum' After capturing an enemy city we must in order to solidify our claim to the city quickly construct a Borg. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Denmark (Valdemar II) *Must have at least 1 conquered city *May only be enacted before the Renaissance era *Must have reseached Chivalry *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *400 Gold *100 Faith *1 Magistrates Rewards: *Borgs are instantly constructed in all captured cities (includes future captures) 'Cities in Development' 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now eating Danishes and riding bicycles - often at the same time!. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''Danmacsch'': Author *''Kerfuffle'': Map *''Civitar'': Unit skin *''JFD'': Lua assistance *''LeeS'': Lua assistance *''DarkScythe'': Lua assistance *''Søren Hyldgaard'': Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Danmacsch Category:Denmark Category:Northern Cultures